My Dolls
Chapter 1: You're worried about me, are you? 17-year old Mairead O'Creesh came home after being severely beaten in school, Tómas attacked her during a Home Economics class and had to be pulled away by teachers, he was suspended for three days, which to her, was a "slap on the wrist", he should have been expelled. But the school refused to expel him, believing all children have a right to an education. It was May 22nd, a month after her 17th birthday, for her 17th, she got Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, a Tamagotchi doll, some books and a plush toy black cat. She had a two-inch scar on her face from the knife. Her limbs ached and she was thankful her mom wasn't home. She got upstairs. "Hi, Kama." She said. Kama was a Weavile Poké Doll from Japan, Sinead and William went to Japan for their anniversary and came back with it. She gently squeezed the doll. Her Tamagotchi plush toys, a Memetchi, a Mametchi, KuroMametchi, Nyototchi, and many others sat on her bed. "Kama, I'm fine." She said. The plush toy sat on her bed, silently. She hugged the Poké Doll. "Please, I'm fine!" She said. She imagined the doll saying to her 'No, there's something wrong, you're not fine, there's a scar on your face'. She sobbed. A few hours later, Sinead came home. She heard mumbling, crying and sobbing upstairs. Sinead found her daughter Mairead talking to her plush toys. "I'm fine Kama, I'm alright." She said while crying. Mairead preferred their company other than school, she would spend her weekends playing with her plush doll friends. Sinead noticed the scar on her face, it already scabbed over. Mairead looked more like a domestic violence victim than a schoolgirl, her body was covered in scars and bruises, old and new, she had nightmares and screamed in her sleep, she had a black eye. The school refused to move her into an all-girl's school because they claimed "she didn't qualify for a girl's school" "Mairead?" Sinead said, approaching her. Sinead took risks when approaching Mairead, she was gentle and assuring. She sat on the bed. "It's okay sweetie, your home." She said. "Take me out, Take me out, Take me out, Take me out, Take me out, Take me out, Take me out." She repeated over and over again. Chapter 2: July 10th. Colin, Mairead and Patrick's families were going to Dublin to escape the parades and walks. Patrick was from Ardoyne and Colin and Mairead lived near the Shankill. Mairead packed her bags, her stuffed toys, DS and video games and her books. "Mairead, The boys and their parents are here!" She said. She held Kama in her arms as she walked downstairs. Mairead had difficulty moving her right arm as much, it was so badly bruised to the point it was darker than her skin, from her shoulder all the way down to her wrists. She helped Mairead into the car. "Mairead, you alright?" Patrick asked. She nodded. "Careful with her right arm, Patrick." She said. The teens and their parents then drove off. Patrick allowed Mairead to sleep on his lap. The journey took 1 hour and 57 minutes, Mairead had Kama in her arms. Sinead paid the toll and the group made their way to the Republic. They booked a hotel for 3 nights. They arrived in Dublin at 2:00 pm. Colin noticed Mairead clutching her arm in pain. The three were in a shop, The store cashier noticed the girl staggering as she walked. "Can I have this Blood Upon the Rose book?" She asked. "Sure, darling." He said. He scanned the book and she tried to gave the money with her right hand, but flinched and dropped it. Patrick caught the money and gave it to the cashier. "Sorry, she fell downstairs." He lied. She read the book in the car to the hotel. "Look Kama, another 1916 book." She said to the doll. The Weavile plush stood silent, she then picked Kama up. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86